Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Inventions
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-015-Inventions?id=61591 (episode begins) Tennessee: Here we come. Chumley: Into the book. (We entered the book) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Pikachu: Pikachu. (There she is.) Steve: Come on in. Robert: What kind of invention? Tanya: You mean the ones you've done, Steve? Booker: It's ashame that Amanda's missing out on this. Steve: What do you mean? Tails: Well, We never saw her. She's maybe absent. Andrew: She'll come back to us. Stephen Squirrelsky: So what's your invention? Sandy: He's been sitting there watching TV and doesn't want to get up to change the channel. Tyler: He can change the channel without getting up? Ryan: By using something, I suppose. Ian: An extendo hand? Alvin: With two rule sticks and a glove? (He presses the button with it) Bunnie: Wow. Dexter: Steve, No offense. But that is already made. Johnny Bravo: Correct. Weasel: But still, At first you don't succeed... Baboon: Try, try again. Cow: What's that Blue? You invented something too? What did you invent? Chicken: Let's see. (Blue places a pawprint on the screen) Courage: Oh, I see. Ed: We can play that game. Edd: Of course. Eddy: I remember to see her pawprints on the clues. Blossom: And we know what to do with this one? Bubbles: Hey, I invented the wipe rag. Buttercup: Wow. Cool. (WIPE!) Little Dog: There. Dexter: No offense. But it's already invented. Big Dog: I see that. Yin: Let's get the camera and notebook. Yang: Great idea. (We go to Drawer who laughs) Fluffy: Looks like Drawer's laughing. Drawer: Yeah. Here's your notebook and camera. (Laughs) Reba: Thanks. (We gasps and laugh) (with delight) Steve: What is so funny? Speckle: Look on your notebook. Robbie: Oh gees. There's a pawprint on it. Luna: See? Reba: First clue to start the game. Danny: Perfect. (SNAPSHOT) Stanz: Ta-da. (Steve draws it) Einstein: There. Tennessee: You've got to be kidding. The notebook's already invented. Darnell: Exactly. Woody: Relax, We just need to find two more. Buzz Lightyear: Yes. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Griff: Now, Let's get this game started. Darnell: With pleasure. (We go left) Speckle: Blue's gone left. Salt: Hey, We invented something too. Luna: Wow. Speckle: Two bread slices. One with peanut butter and the other with jelly. Luna: Nice. Darnell: When you put them together, You get... Reba: What do you get? Johnny Bravo: PB&J. But that's already invented. Robbie: Just like PB&J Otter. Rocky: But I like a peanut butter and banana sandwich instead. Fried up. Mnn... Robbie: I see. Speckle: Rocky please. You're gonna make me hungry. Robbie: Me too. (We move onward) Darnell: Let's go. (We came to the backyard) (to see what was up) Pail: You're inventing something? Luna: That's Shovel and Pail. Sandy: Yes. But trying to. Reba: Invent something, I see? Shovel: Wanna play our game? Kittens: Yes! Tigger: How can we play? Nick: Anything we can do to play? Judy: Well, There's 3 cards of different telephones. From past to present. Jiminy: So that's why. Harry: I know. It started with the telegraph. Amy: So that's why. Earl: You see? The telegraph will contact someone in morse code. Stinky: Exactly. Inspector Gadget: That's a 19 century thing. Penny: Incredible. Max: Then what's next? Ruby: You know what's next. Russell: An old phone? Penny Ling: Correct. Zoe: You mean those 1910s ones? Vinnie: Yep. Sunil: But how could they dial the number with those kinds of phones? Pepper: By pressing buttons. Minka: No. A 1910's phone. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Judy: Anyone know? Nick: And how they can do it. Tigger: Maybe a lever to dial with. Piglet: By pulling it. Rabbit: Never mind that. Pooh: Something else. Eeyore: Then it's the cordless phone. Christopher Robin: Without wires. (Phone rings) Kanga: It's the phone. Roo: Hello? Hi Blue. Yes. The game's going well. Okay. Bye. Bullwinkle: That was Blue. Rocky Squirrel: We're doing fine. Pail: Now, How about these cards? Freddi: Okay. Let's do it. Luther: These cards is about flying things. Gumball: So that's why. Anais: It starts with the glider. Darwin: That starts to glide. Dexter: Then came the plane that has an engine made by the Wright Bros. Mario: So that's why. Luigi: Then it's that plane without a prepellar. Princess Peach: Oh. (We see a plane flying through the sky) Princess Daisy: That's one now. Pail: Thanks a lot. Yoshi: Oh, Yoshi like planes flying. Pepper: Hey, I think this game makes you thirsty. Birdo: Birdo thirsty. Ellie: Lemonade. Slappy: Of course. That's it. Ed: There could be a way to drink it without holding the cup. Edd: If you had something tricky, that is. Eddy: Tricky? Blossom: Yeah. Stephen Squirrelsky: You sillies. A straw. Bubbles: Of course. Buttercup: I see. Robin Hood: That's right. Jiminy: That calls for a drink. Maid Marian: Exactly. (SIP! Jiminy hiccups) Little John: Oh! Jiminy took a sip. Rocky: Knock knock. Andrina: Who's there? Rocky: Straw. Katrina: Straw what? Rocky: This is the last straw! Tigger: The last straw and--? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Rabbit: What?! Gumball, Darwin, and Anais: What?!! (Rocky laughs) (and as Andrina laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Ed: That's a good one. Edd: Yeah. Terrific one. (laughs) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) Eddy: Yeah. Good joke. (Woody laughs) (Otto and Larry laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Gumball laughs) (and as Darwin and Anais laugh too) (Bradley laughs) (Courage laughs) Rocky: Ha ha ha ha ha! Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk. (the Raccoons laugh) Rocky: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go ho ho. Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know ho ho. (Pooh and the gang laugh) Dexter: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Boy, Am I in luck? (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) Ed: I think about my laughing place. Yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk. (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) Kittens: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go ho ho. Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know ho ho. (Rocky and Andrina laugh) Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Edd: By George! It's the mail! Eddy: Let's go get it! (they go to get the mail) (We dance and sing) (to the song) (Mailbox came in) (at last) Yin: Hi. Yang: Hello. Mailbox: Hey, Wanna see what I invented? Bunnie: What is it? Mailbox: My extendo arm. Timothy Q. Mouse: So that's why. Mushu: What does it do? Dear Daniel: Let's see. Hello Kitty: So, It can make you come into the house, So you won't be outside all the time. We see. Tulio: Same here. (Rocky pulls Mailbox and let's go and he crashes) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Rocky laughs) (and Andrina laughs) Sandy: Rocky! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump) Tigger: Whoa! Rabbit: Hey! Rocky: Okay. Sorry. Mailbox: Here's your letter. Eeyore: There we go. Stacey: We got a letter. Ricky: And who is it from? (They open it) (and see a film playing) Danny: It's from some friends. Einstein: Cool. (We watch) Stanz: Incredible. (It ends) (and stops) Waldo: That's a lot of inventions. Charles: So nice. Julie: Uh... Guys, Don't look now. But I think there's a pawprint on the thinking chair. Shy: Oh my. Cow: Oh goody. A clue. Chicken: Cool. And you know what to use for it. Baboon: The camera. Weasel: And notebook. (SNAPSHOT) Natane: Voila. (Steve draws it) Gnorm: Bon appetit. Booker: This is ridiculous. A notebook and thinking chair? No sense at all. Coco Bandicoot: Whatever for? (We shrugged) Aku Aku: Almost makes sense. Little Dog: How about one more clue? Big Dog: Great idea. (Phone rings) (Crash chatters when he points to the phone) Tails: I'll get it. (picks up the phone) Tails: Hello? Who is this? Oh. Yes yes. I'm Tails. What? (gasps) Oh, Okay. I'll be there soon. Thank you. Sonic: Who was it, bro? Tails: Guys, I'm gonna go somewhere for a while. See you very soon. (Leaves) Ed: Okay. Edd: Let's find the last clue. Eddy: With pleasure. (Blue ski dooed into a book) Eddy: Blue ski dooed into the book. Blossom: About inventions. Ed: So that's why. (We ski dooed into the book) Bubbles: We're in it. Buttercup: It's an invention workshop. Dwarfs: So that's why. Sandy: There's blackboards and blueprints for drawing the designs. Skippy: So cool. Owen: There's pieces to build inventions. Priscilla: Same here. Aaron: What should we make? Pecky: Anything. Chris: We should find out ourselves. Vilburt: Exactly. Part Boy: Hello. Can you help? I need to get to the store faster then I can walk. Priscilla: Oh wow. Danny Danbul: How can we help? Olie Polie Bear: Yeah. Nick: What parts do you got? Judy: Show us which ones. Part Boy: I got this wheel and this handle bar. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Zim: Why not add another wheel and handle bar to it? Gir: That should work. Yin: Then what do you get? Yang: As if by magic? Bradley: Bike. All: Bike?! Part Boy: A bike. Right. Now I have to build it. Ellie: Correct. (BUILD!) Part Boy: Look. I build it. (builds the bike) Part Boy: Thanks for your help. Callie: No problem. Ruby: Maybe there's someone else that needs help on something to build. Max: Correct. (We looked out) (and gasped) Part Girl: Hello. I need help. You see, I need to build something to get all this stuff to my friends. Eds: Cool. Tyler: What parts do you have to build? Ryan: Tell us the kinds. Part Girl: Well, I have these tracks and these wheels. Ian: So that's why. Alvin: How about putting the wheels on the tracks? Spyro: Yeah. Comquateater: Oh, That's simple. A train. Julimoda: Being a steam engine with a tender, two coaches, one baggage car car, two coaches, and one caboose. Part Girl: That's it. Better build it. (builds a replica copy of Casey Jr the circus train engine with tender, yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, white coach, green coach, and red caboose) Part Girl: I did it. I build it. Now I can take these things to my friends. Thanks. (Casey Jr whistles and departs) Tongueo: There she goes. Rompo: Off into the distance with Casey Jr in still good working order. Buck: Who else should we help? Otto: Anyone? Larry: Let's find out. (they go off) Tall Part Boy: Hello. Ren: You're inventing something else? Tall Part Boy: How'd you guess. Stimpy: But we knew it right. Tall Part Boy: I wanna take a trip. But I don't wanna follow tracks, I wanna go my own way. Kidney: Anything we can do to help? Wallace: What parts do you got? Hmm? Anderson: Show us the kinds. Tall Part Boy: Well I got these four tires and this motor. What can I build with these? Sparx: A motorcar? Dexter: Yeah. A car. Wario: That's right. Tall Part Boy: Oh yeah. Better build it. Waluigi: That's better. (BUILD) Diddy Kong: Look, DK. Tall Part Boy: Look. I build it. Now I can go anywhere I want. Thanks. Donkey Kong: Impressive, Diddy. Peach: That's all, I guess. Daisy: Piece of cake. (We go look for the last clue) Mario: Now where can the last clue be? Flea: Oh, Look, Look, Look. Buena Girl: There it is. Rikochet: What is the clue? Dwarfs: Pawprints. Kirk: Bring out the camera. Nia: And the notebook. (SNAPSHOT) Gregory: Good appetite. Phineas: Oh gees. His notebook gets stuck in his belt some times. Yoses: What?! Gladys: That's weird. Xiro: Funny. (Steve draws it) Kairel: There. Pawprints. Bruma: That's three. Dagnino: Now for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back to our place) (where we were) (We sat in the thinking chair) Krypto: Okay. Now we've got all three clues. Streaky: We can think. Brainy: Three clues are notebook, chair, and pawprints. Inspector Gadget: I wonder. Christopher Robin: Now let's see. Lillian: Blue's Clues? Stephenie: Really? Mushu: Wait, It is! Timothy Q. Mouse: Of course! Dexter: Oh, Blue invented the game of Blue's Clues. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Johnny Bravo: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Do the Monkey with me! Come on! (we obey) (We dance and sing) (to the song) Danny: Well You know you make me wanna (Shout) Kick my heels up and (Shout) Throw my hands up and (Shout) Throw my head back and (Shout) Come on now (Shout) Eds: Hooray! Einstein: Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Say you will) Say it right now, baby (Say you will) Come on, come on (Say you will) Say that you (Say you will) Come on now PPGs: Yay! Stanz: (Say) Say that you love me (Say) Say that you need me (Say) Say that you want me (Say) You wanna please me (Say) Come on now (Say) Come on now (Say) Come on now Eds: Say! Dwarfs: Hooray! Danny: I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) When you used to be 9 years old (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Yeah, yeah I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul, yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Now that you've grown up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Grown enough to know, yeah, yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) You wanna leave me, you wanna let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop) Courage: Yes! Stanz: I want you to know I said, I want you to know right now, yeah You been good to me baby Better than I been to myself, hey, hey And if you ever leave me I don't want nobody else, hey, hey You know you make me wanna (Shout, whoo) Hey, yeah (Shout, whoo) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout, whoo) All right (Shout, whoo) All right (Shout, whoo) Come on now (Shout) Come on now (Shout) Yeah, yeah, yeah I said I want you to know, hey I said I want you to know right now, hey, hey Cow and Chicken: Oh goody! Cool! Cuties: (Shout) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Good sound) (Shout) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Good sound) (Shout) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Good sound) (Shout) All right (Good sound) (Shout) All right (Good sound) (Shout) All right (Good sound) (Shout) All right Dexter: Yeah! Danny: Now wait a minute I feel all right (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ooh) Now that I got my woman I feel all right (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Every time I think about you You been so good to me You know you make me wanna (Shout, whoo) Lift my heels up and (Shout, whoo) Throw my head back and (Shout, whoo) Kick my heels up and (Shout, whoo) Come on now (Shout, whoo) Take it easy (Shout, whoo) Take it easy (Shout, whoo) Take it easy (Higher) Sonic and gang: Yeah! Einstein: A little bit softer now (Whoo) (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now Mario and Gang: Hooray! Danny and Stanz: A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Ooh) (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Whoo) (Shout) A little bit louder now (Whoo) (Shout) A little bit louder now (Whoo) (Shout) A little bit louder now (Whoo) (Shout) A little bit louder now (Whoo) (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) Tiny Toons Gang: Yay! Cuties: Hey, hey, hey, hey (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Jump now Jump up and shout now (Whoo) Jump up and shout now (Whoo) Jump up and shout now (Whoo) Jump up and shout now (Whoo) Jump up and shout now (Whoo) Everybody shout now Everybody shout now Everybody, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout (Oh, whoa, yeah) Shout, shout, shout, shout (Oh, yeah) Shout, shout, shout, shout Everybody shout now (Ooh) Jump up and shout now Shout, shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout (Shout) Rocko and Gang: Rock! (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: So Blue invented the game, Blue's Clue. The whole time. Sandy: So that's why. Pail: Blue, Invented the Blue's Clues game? Angelina: Yes. Alice: Remember the game we played with them? Henry: Yeah. That's right. Shet: Inventé mi lugar de comida rápida, el de Taco Shet. Big C: Let's translate the line. Shet: What I mean to say in English, I invented my fast food place, Taco Shet's. Chipmunks: Wow. Tall Part Boy: What this game that she invented? Chipettes: Blue's Clues. Yin: Remember what we helped him build? Yang: A car. Yin: Right. Yang: Correct. Tigger: So, Steve, What did you invent? Kanga: Yes? What? Pooh: He didn't invent anything yet. Roo: Not yet. Steve: Wait. I know. I need some tape, Some cardboard and a crayon box. There. Look, You know when my notebook sometimes get stuck on my belt? Well, This is my invention. The no stick notebook holder. And you can attach it to your belt and notebook will be in there. Neat. Huh? Rabbit: Oh my. Sandy: Amazing. Eeyore: Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Perfect invention. Sandy: Terrific. Anderson: This is one good crowd. Sheila: Exactly. (SNAPSHOT) Hunter: Voila. Tongueo: What a day. Rompo: A wonderful one. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (We leave the house) (and are off) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is funny. What ever happen to Tails? Sandy: He's probably gone to the hospital to see how well his love is doing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait. If Amanda's in the hospital all the time, Then... (He and Sandy gasps) Rocko: Of course! (Later, With Tails who run) (to see how well his Cupcake getting along) (Tails enters the hospital and pants) (for breath) Lambie: You're run here fast. Tails: I've come to see how well Amanda's getting along. Lambie: She is. You'll be surprise. She's in room 51, Floor 3. Tails: Okay. (He heads to floor 3) Tails: Floor 3. Here I come. (As he came to Floor 3, He founds room 51) Tails: Amanda? (enters) (Tails gasps) Tails: Why, I'd never, and I'll be. Amanda: Tails. So happy that you've come here. Tails: Yeah. Amanda: Guess what? Tails: Yes? Amanda: Here's something you'll be interested in. Tails: I am? What is it? Amanda: We've just got our first child. (Shows him their first daughter) Amanda: See? it's our first sweetie. (Tails gasps and jumps with joy) (and laughs) Tails: I'm a dad. Amanda: And I'm a mom. (Stephen and Sandy looks through the window and gasps) (with delight) Tails: She's an Opossum. Like you. Amanda: Oh, thank you, honey. Tails: You know what you name her before I got here? Amanda: Penny. Tails: Penny? Amanda: Yes. Penelope Pretty Opossum. Tails: Aw... She's so sweet. That's a good name for our sweetie. (She's in his hands) Amanda: Cute little sweetie, isn't she? Tails: I love her. Amanda: As do I. Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe it. Their daughter was born. Sandy: Incredible. Since Owen, Priscilla, Chris, and Angelina got their first kids. Since we've adopted Bradley, Waldo and Jingle have adopted Ellie. Stephen Squirrelsky: I know. Soon, They'll be more. Sandy: Exactly. As long as we continue to spoof travel. (Tails and Amanda kiss) (each other) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Amanda Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues